


the future looks so, so bright

by hellodeer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki and Riko live in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the future looks so, so bright

Satsuki wakes to the low sound of rain hitting the windows. She means to turn around and snuggle into her girlfriend’s arms, kiss her slow and lazy, tangle their legs, burrow further into the mattress and the blanket until she gets too hot. She rolls on her stomach, a small smile spreading across her lips, but when she reaches her hand out, Riko is not there.

  
Satsuki opens her eyes, blinking slowly. Sure enough, Riko’s side of the bed is empty; it’s still warm, though, Satsuki finds when she touches the spot Riko should be occupying.

  
She hears singing coming from the kitchen, then. She smiles, buries her face on the pillow for a few seconds.

When she gets to the kitchen, Riko is making pancakes. Her long, lean legs are bare underneath the apron she’s wearing, as well as her feet, and Satsuki’s shirt is too big for her, the neckline exposing one of her shoulders.

It’s nothing new; Satsuki’s seen Riko like this countless times over the past five years, but it still makes her heart sing. She comes up behind Riko, wraps her arms around her waist, kisses her neck. Riko hums.

“Good morning,” she says, turning her head to smile at Satsuki.

Satsuki will have none of that; she turns Riko around so she’s fully facing Satsuki, smiling openly as Satsuki kisses her jaw. Satsuki kisses the corner of Riko’s mouth, her hands firm on Riko’s hips. Kisses her cheekbones, her eyes, her nose. Riko makes an impatient sound from the back of her throat and cups Satsuki’s face herself, kissing her long and deep and languid.

They stay at this for what feels like hours, nibbling and licking and pressing their bodies so, so close together. Until Riko breaks the kiss, saying “Wait, the pancakes,” and sends Satsuki to sit at the kitchen table.

Satsuki goes. She watches Riko for a minute, mixing the batter and flipping it, quite skillfully. She is nothing like the girl who couldn’t cook to save her life, and neither is Satsuki; when coming to London on their own they had to learn.

Riko goes back to singing an old Japanese song about love and its bitterness, and Satsuki spots her phone on the table and picks it up. She remembers today is Saturday, so she opens her email. Like every week, there is a new email from Dai-chan. It says:

_Satsuki, everything is fine. As you can see, I haven’t died or anything. Training is good. Tetsu and Kagami are also fine and send their congratulations on your promotion too. How are you doing? How is Riko?_

Satsuki smiles something small and starts typing a reply. She hits send the same instant Riko puts a plateful of pancakes in front of her.

“Aomine-kun?” she asks, sitting down across from Satsuki with her own plate.

“Yes,” Satsuki says, smiling.

They eat in silence, and the rain outside showering the city is the only sound in their small, cozy apartment. Riko, who never wears socks, rubs her cold feet against Satsuki’s legs under the table.

Twenty minutes later they’re in bed again, lazily kissing on top of the covers. Satsuki’s got her hands under Riko’s shirt, just below her ribs, where she’s soft and warm and smooth. Riko is rubbing circles on the small of Satsuki’s back, their legs tangled, their lips tingling.

Satsuki breaks the kiss to brush a stubborn lock of hair behind Riko’s ear. Riko smiles at her, eyes bright.

“What,” Satsuki whispers, wearing her own smile.

“Nothing,” Riko says, and she brings her mouth to meet Satsuki’s again. “You’re beautiful, is all.”

Satsuki feels her heart flutter, feels her belly flood up with heat. She kisses Riko one, two, twenty five times.

**Author's Note:**

> some of my tags for this were: u know satsuki just couldn't drop dai-chan so she still talks to him & visits him sometimes & he visits too but she doesn't carry his pain anymore his problems are no longer hers  
> riko keeps in touch with teppei and that's it


End file.
